El testamento de Shion
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: "Y por último, hijos, quisiera que en mi tumba dijiese lo siguiente; ¡Les dije que me sentía mal!" (No yaoi, calificación T por lenguaje)


Personajes de Masami Kurumada. No yaoi.

~•~

 **El testamento de Shion**

~•~

"Los primeros cuatro... Cinco, contando a Kanon"

~•~

Yo; Shion, ex Santo Dorado de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, súper fan de Mercurio y los Ángeles Azules, ÉL más poderoso de los ochenta y ocho animales que Athena y yo tenemos por Santos, el papá de los pollitos, la carnita asada, el arroz del mole, el orégano del pozole, el limón y sal de las chelas, la azúcar del café y el piquete del ponche.

El único Santo Padre... Que fue asesinado por Saga hace trece años y volvió a la vida por la gracia de Athena despues de la Guerra contra el juguito Hades.

Y que quede claro una cosa; Saguita me agarro desprevenido, sino, de Géminis no hubiese quedado ni el Junini... En fin.

Yo; Shion Ariesly Jalili Verdetengoelvalle.

¡Y sí! Son mis apellidos, ¿Algún problema? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!...

De fina estampa y presencia seductora. En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, físicas y espirituales.

A la fecha de quien sabe que día es hoy, porque no encuentro el calendario y no se que día vivo; Dejo mis más valiosas posesiones a mis doce hijos postizos y mejor amigo; Dohko de Libra (que para ser sinceros espero que se muera primero para que YO pueda disfrutar de los vienes que va a dejar en este mundo).

Y para que no allá problemas a la hora de repartir mis cosas, bola de cuervos ¡Zopilotes!, aquí dejo escritas de mi puño y letra mi ultima voluntad;

Para; Mu Ariesly Jalili de Aries: Mi discípulo, mi hijo de otro hombre, mi orgullo lemuriano saiyajin. Para tí, mi pequeño, te dejo la armadura Dorada de Aries y la Sapuri que, seamos sinceros, esta más chida que la Dorada... ¡Te vas a ver bien malote, hijo! Aunque tienes que trabajar en tu mirada de borrego a medio morir, continuemos.

También te dejo a mi fiel compañero, al animalito que más aprecio (y no estoy hablando de Dohko); Mi mascota Choki, el hermosa borreguita manchada, que hace días que no lo veo, específicamente desde que comimos la sabrosa barbacoa que preparo Shura.

Te dejo mis bastos conocimientos del mundo, de la vida... ¡De todo!... Aunque no te los eh enseñado todos.

Pero como dice el ruco ya rejuvenecido de Dohko a su alumno Shiryu de Lagartija Rosada (¿O es Dragón? ¡Mendigo Alzheimer!); Lo poco que cuentes, cuenta mucho. Lo que no cuenta pues no cuenta y si cuenta, pues cuéntalo que para eso te lo conté.

Es todo lo que te dejo, mi pequeño...

También te dejo la tarea de reparar las treinta y ocho armaduras que estan muy madreadas... dañadas. Yo no tengo tiempo, estoy cansado y me voy a morir... No se que día, pero de que me voy a morir, me voy a morir.

Y si estas leyendo esto es porque ya estoy muerto... O estas de metiche donde no te importa... Espero que sea la primera opción, que de saber que tu y tus hermanos andan de metiches, les va a ir muy, pero muy mal.

Te quiero borrega, busca y cuida a Choki.

Para; Aldebaran Guará de Tauro: Mi querido Topes Dorado. Realmente no se que dejarte mi pequeño gigante.

¿Dinero? Se que no te interesa.

¿Consejos para conquistar mujeres? No los necesitas, se de buena fuente que eres todo un toro. No hay torera a la que le des una buena cornada (no te ofendas). ¡Es más! Yo debí aprender de ti en vida, pero ahora que estoy muerto... En fin.

Mi pequeño gigante, a ti no te dejaré riqueza ni consejos.

Te dejare lo que más codicias de mi persona; Mi receta secreta para las hamburguesas de ingrediente secreto.

Hijo, es sencillo. Aquí el ingrediente secreto de la Shiongreburger; Ajo.

Agregale un diente de ajo (picado) a la carne (cuando ya tenga todos los ingredientes) y listo. Sabrán de rechupete.

Nunca cambies mi nene pequeño, espero que nos encontremos en el cielo. Porque se que tu vendrás conmigo a disfrutar del paraíso por el que hemos luchado, mientras tus hermanos arderán en el requeté arrepretadísimo infierno. Lo tienen bien ganado los mocosos.

Pasando con los siguientes dos cuervos, que para amolarla son gemelos; Saga y Kanon Yannakis Juniskos de Géminis: Ay, ay, ay, ay...

Ustedes en mi vida me dieron muchos dolores de cabeza. Hasta puedo jurar que voy a volver a morir por su culpa.

Saga; Mi pequeño ángel bipolar, a ti te dejo todas las túnicas que tengo en mi clóset, en el sótano, en la casa de Aries y en la tintorería (pasa por ellas). Al igual que mis boxérs... ¡¿Que carajos es eso de que no usas ropa interior?! ¡¿Y que carajos es eso de que andabas como tu madre te trajo al mundo en el Templo?! Y para acabarla de joder ¿Que chinguaguas es eso de que nada más andas paseándote desnudo en la tercera casa? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien, hijo. Aparte de que vas a desangrar a nuestra Diosa Athena.

Lo digo porque todas las tardes que se va a Géminis regresa con tapones en la nariz y una sonrisa muy idiota. ¿Acaso la has matado y traído a la vida con las esferas del Dragón, hijo?

Ya que dice que tu la llevas al cielo de ida y de regreso con solo verte pasar ¿Que quiere decir? No comprendo.

Como tampoco entiendo esas miraditas que te da en el desayuno, comida y cena ¿Porque diantres te mira como si te quisiera comer? ¿Porqué carambas te sonrojas e inflas los cachetes cuando ella te mira así? ¿Porque te manda besitos cuando cree que no la veo? Espero que cuando te mueras me lo expliques por una carta porque estoy bien seguro que tu y Kanon van a ir directo y sin escalas al Infierno.

Hay me saludan a Aspros, Kardia y Manigoldo.

Te dejo mis finas botellas de tequila que Kardia me trajo hace mucho de Nueva España, llamado ahora México.

También te dejo la tutela de todos mis pequeños. De ahora en adelante serás tu quien cuide de ellos, que les de lo que necesiten y les de platicas sobre sexo.

Serás responsable de ellos. Eh dicho.

Kanon; Mi pequeño demonio del cielo, a ti te dejo muchas bendiciones para que Athena te de mucha, pero muuuchaaaa salud, mucha buena vibra y la protección de la Palomita voladora, papi Zeus y Ares Junior por si llega el caso de que Saga te vuelva a encerrar en Cabos Unión.

¡Ja! Broma mi pequeño pitufo. Te dejo una urna por si quieres encerrar a un Dios, una replica del tridente de Poseidón y dueño absoluto de una pequeña casa que tengo en Paris, en el dado caso que Saga te eche de una patada de Géminis, te vas a vivir allí.

Mi pequeño Kanon, te encargo pagar mi deuda con la tiendera de Rodorio, porque no creas que no supe que eras tu quien se gastaba el cambio de las tortillas, no Saga. Ay te aviso nomás.

Paga o mi alma estará vagando por el mundo y vendré a jalarte tus apestosas patas por cabrón (Perdona la ofensa, pero ¿para que cuchos me disculpo si tu lo vas a tomar como un alago?)

Los quiero mis mocosos del demonio.

PD: Kanon, deja de acostarte con las ex-novias de Saga. Saga, deja de acostarte con las novias de Kanon cuando aún andan, espera a que terminen...

PD2: Graben a Ángelo cuando estén leyendo el testamento, se que va a llorar. Aunque lo oculté, se que es el que tiene los sentimientos más a flor de piel, un sensiblero de nacimiento y de corazón. Mi pequeño cáncer.

Los quiero, mis mendigos demonios de Tazmania.

Para: Ángelo Florencio DImperio Mascara Mortal de Cáncer: Carambas hijo ¿No podrías cambiarte tu apodo? Es condenadamenté largo.

Te pido una cosa, cuando tengas chance y dinero, cámbiate el nombre... Esta muy feo ¿Qué es eso de Florencio? ¿Qué carajos tenia tu madre en la cabeza? ¿Flores? Quitatelo, hoy en día puedes hacerlo.

A ti te dejo mi colección de películas de romance, drama, y tragicomedias. Sé que te gustan y lloras con ellas.

Te dejo también mi colección de coches clásicos, los cuales han aparecido uno a uno misteriosamente en tu casa... Te los dejo todos.

Te quiero hijo, y no vayas a llorar por mi. Que cada lágrima que tú derramas es una puñalada en mi corazón. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Ángelo.

PD: Diles a los gemelos que ya te dejen de grabar. Y no los mates, por favor.

PD2: Cumplí lo que te prometí, jamás le dije a nadie que tú fingias tener sentimientos de cartón. Ese secreto me lo medio lleve a la tumba.

Te quiero Ángelo, y siempre estaré a tu lado.

Para... Para... Para...

No recuerdo el nombre de mi hijo, solo se que le dicen Gato (No me cansare de decirlo; Maldito alzheimer)

Para el Gato:

Te dejo...

Te dejo...

¡Te dejo porque se me queman los frijoles! Cuando cene y duerma un rato, retomo la escritura y te digo que te heredo. Por el momento, quédate con la ganas, Gato.

Continuará

SafiroBipolar


End file.
